


After School Help

by lovingsmutandfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester needs help with an essay, and goes to his teacher, Castiel Novak for help. Things take a little turn, and Sam ends up getting fucked by his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Help

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Sastiel, so I did.  
> All mistakes are my own  
> I don't own anything or anyone

Sam was one of the brightest students in Castiel Novak’s class, and he didn’t mind being proud of that fact. He worked hard for his grades and never was one to ask for help on his work. Having a completely hot teacher also helped.

So, when Sam walked inside Castiel’s classroom for help on his essay, Cas surprised to say the least.

“Sam? What’s up?” Castiel asked, seeing the teenager linger in the doorway.

“I…I’m having some trouble with my essay. I was wondering if you might be able to help me, sir.” Sam admitted, studying his teacher’s gaze.

“Of course. Come on in.” Castiel motioned. Sam walked into the classroom and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Cas’ desk and sat down in the empty chair by him, placing his backpack on the ground. “How about you show me what you have so far?” Castiel asked.

“Sure thing.” Sam nodded. “I know what to write about, but I just don’t know how to phrase everything, you know, Mr. Novak?” Sam said, pulling out his binder.

“I understand.” The older man said. “And call me Cas. It’s after hours.”

Sam’s gaze shot up, and his mouth dropped open a little. He covered his surprise and nodded. “Yeah, OK.” Sam said, pulling his English binder free. “Here.” He opened it and pulled out the notes, handing them to Cas.

Their hands touched for a split second and Sam’s gaze locked onto Cas’, blue eyes staring down at hazel.

Sam flushed slightly and focused on his papers, trying to ignore the smirk that was on Cas’ face and the small tent in his pants.

“Anyway…” Sam said. “I just have no idea how to phrase anything. But I think once I can get started, then the essay will be a piece of cake.

“Of course.” Cas nodded. He started studying Sam’s notes, while Sam shifted slightly, feeling his cock thickening, as he watched his teacher. Cas was using some kind of cologne and the scent of it was hitting Sam hard.

Cas reached over and grabbed a pen when it slipped from his hand and dropped to the floor.

“Damn.” He muttered, leaning down to retrieve it. Sam wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Cas eye his crotch, giving a small smirk at the tent that was appearing there.

But Sam had to be crazy. He had to be seeing things.

 

Cas retrieved his pen and settled in his desk. “Sam…how old are you?” He asked, as he continued to study Sam’s notes.

“Eighteen, sir…Cas.” Sam said, becoming flustered. “I…I need to go to the bathroom.” Sam got up and started walking around the desk, heading to the door that seemed too far away, on the other side of the room.

“Mr. Winchester.” Cas said. He heard Cas get up and Sam froze. Sam could hear Cas walk up behind Sam and place a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

Cas gently turned him around and looked at the younger man. Sam was taller than Cas by a few inches, but that didn’t matter with the look Cas was giving him. Suddenly, a hand found its way to Sam’s crotch, and Sam gasped as the hand started to work Sam’s cock through his pants.

“I don’t believe that you need to use the restroom, do you Mr. Winchester?” Cas asked, voice lowering.

“Cas…sir…I…” Sam’s mouth dropped as Cas gave a gentle squeeze to his stiff cock.

“Up on my desk, boy.” Cas murmured, removing his hand and moving out of the way.

Sam could say no to this. He could say no, grab his things and leave. But he didn’t want to. God, he didn’t want to leave. He wanted this.

So, Sam moved to the desk and sat down on it, splaying his legs.

 

“Pants down. Boxers too.” Cas said. Cas walked over to the door and locked it, which made Sam give a small moan. He undid his pants, pushing his clothing down as he watched Cas cover the window on the door.

Cas looked back and smiled, walking over to Sam, and invading his space. “Don’t want anyone to see us, do we?” He murmured, his hand taking a hold of Sam’s cock and starting to work it over again. Sam moaned softly and his head dropped back.

Cas’ mouth latched on to Sam’s bared neck and bit lightly.

“Can’t leave any marks on you either…well, any marks that anyone else would see easily, anyway. But I want to.” Cas whispered in his ear. “I want to mark you up and show everyone just who you belong to.”

Sam moaned again, pressing himself into Cas’ hand.

 

When Cas’ hand left, Sam’s head shot down and he watched Cas lowering to his knees, opening his mouth and taking the head of Sam’s cock in his mouth and sucking.

“Oh, fuck.” Sam breathed out. His fingers entwined in Cas’ hair, and he humped lightly into Cas’ mouth, “C-Cas.” Sam moaned softly. Cas started working down Sam’s cock, head bobbing as he continued to take more of the younger man. His light humps became bigger and soon he was fucking himself into Cas’ mouth, feeling his orgasm rise. “Gonna…come…g-gonna…” Sam’s eyes shut, and his face screwed into one of pure pleasure as he shot his load in Cas’ mouth, who swallowed it like a pro.

Cas came off Sam’s cock with a wet _pop_ and stood to watch the younger man catch him breath.

“C-Cas.” Sam said, breathing deeply. He looked at the older man and saw him smiling.

“I want to see you bent over my desk.” Cas said. “And start calling me ‘sir’. I like the sound of that.”

“Yessir.” Sam nodded immediately, moving quickly. He bent over Cas’ desk and turned his head to watch what the other man would do. He watched Cas loosen his tie, and pull it off. “Sir…?”

“Hands behind you back, Sam.” Cas ordered. Sam moved his hands around and he realized that he was going to be flat against the desk, and his ass was sticking out even more, now that his hands were bound behind him.

 

“Are you a virgin, Sam?” Cas asked. Sam now had to crane his head to watch what Cas was doing behind him.

“No, sir.” Sam said, watching Cas lower himself to his knees again, and soon Cas disappeared behind Sam. Sam turned back forward, realizing he had nothing to look at anymore.

“Shame.” Cas said. Sam felt Cas spread his ass cheeks and suddenly, Cas’ mouth was on his hole, nipping and licking at his rim and Sam’s eyes screwed shut again as he felt Cas’ mouth work at his hole, fucking him with his tongue.

“Sir…god…fuck…” Sam moaned. He knew that even with his sensitive cock, he was getting hard again and the pain-pleasure was running through his entire body, making him on edge.

 

Cas licked a stripe down to Sam’s balls and nipped at them before working his way back up to Sam’s hole and pressing his tongue inside, fucking it in and out of Sam’s hole.

Sam made a noise and thrust back on Cas’ mouth.

“Sir…feels so good.” Sam moaned. “Fuck…please…want more of you, sir.” He begged, withering on Cas’ desk. He felt Cas’ mouth leave his hole and he stood up, pressing himself against Sam.

Sam groaned at the loss of Cas’ tongue and realizing that Cas was still fully clothed. He could feel Cas’ hard on in his pants, and Sam inadvertently thrust back.

Cas gave a soft moan and rubbed his aching shaft against Sam.

“You want me to open you up, Sam?” Cas asked, voice low. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes sir.” Sam groaned. “Please.”

“I’m not going to take it slow. I’m going to make sure you feel it for the next few days.” Cas warned with a grin.

“Want it.” Sam said. “Please, sir. Fuck me.” Sam pushed his ass against Cas’ clothed crotch, and Cas gave another moan.

“Alright. I’ll give you what you want. But you have to promise me one thing.”

“Anything, sir.” Sam said.

“No one else gets to touch you. Not how I do. If I fuck you, you’re mine. No one else’s. Understood, boy?”

“Yes sir. No one else’s. Just yours.” Sam nodded. “Only yours.”

“Good.” Cas said.

 

He pulled away from Sam and moved around to the front of his desk, leaning down and pulling something from the bottom drawer. When he straightened out, Sam saw it was a small bottle of lube. He moaned and wiggled his ass, as he watched Cas walk back around and place the lube by Sam’s ass.

Then he undid his belt and dropped his pants and boxers. Cas pressed himself against Sam and rutted lightly, receiving a moan from Sam.

Cas pulled back and poured some lube on his hand, pressing a finger to Sam’s hole and watching it slowly sink in.

Sam moaned and fucked back on Cas’ finger, wanting more.

“Fuck. More, sir. Please.” Sam begged.

“Don’t worry, Sam. I’m gonna give you what you want.” Cas promised. He thrust his finger in and out of Sam’s hole, wiggling it around. Sam made a noise and Cas smiled, pressing another finger against Sam’s entrance.

 

When it started to sink in with the first finger, Cas started scissoring Sam, opening him up.

“Does it feel good, Sam?” Cas asked, brushing against Sam’s prostate.

“Y-yes!” Sam moaned, fucking back on Cas’ fingers. “God, it feels good, sir.” He could feel his hard cock leaking between his legs and he moaned

“Good.” Cas said. “One more finger and I’ll fuck you, Sam.” Cas said.

“Please. Please, sir. Want you.” Sam panted out. “Please.”

“Alright, Sam.” Cas said. He started working his third finger in and Sam moaned again.

 

Each thrust was making Sam pant and whine.

“Are you ready, Sam? Are you ready for my cock?” Cas asked.

“Yes sir. Want your cock.” Sam said, thrusting his ass back.

Cas removed his fingers and lubed his cock, lining it up with Sam’s hole.

Cas’ glance flicked up to Sam, and he smiled, seeing Sam’s eyes blown, black overtaking the hazel.

“Please.” Sam panted.

“Alright.” Cas said, and sunk into Sam’s heat.

 

Sam moaned and grunted as Cas started the roll of his hips, fucking in and out of Sam.

“Fuck. God, fuck. It feels so good.” Sam groaned. Cas started to pick up the pace and he leaned forward, pulling Sam’s shirt up, and sucking marks on his back. Sam leaned as well as he could into the touch, while trying to fuck himself back on Cas.

“Is it good? Tell me how good it feels, boy.” Cas said, lifting his head, to look at Sam. He snapped his hips forward, and Sam moaned,

“Feels good. Fuck…feels so good.” Sam said.

 

Cas picked up the pace, making Sam whine with need each time he breathed out.

“Tell me, Sam. Who do you belong to?” Cas asked.

“You.” Sam groaned out.

“Who is the only person who gets to touch you?” Cas asked.

“You, sir. Only you.” Sam said.

“Who is the only person who gets to fuck you?” He asked.

“You! Only you, sir!” Sam moaned.

“Good boy.” Cas murmured. He reached down and felt Sam’s cock, leaking and hard. “You know, Sam…you come on my desk…you get to lick all of it up.”

Sam moaned underneath Cas. “Yes sir.” His nod was jerky, and Cas knew he was close to coming.

“Gonna come in you, boy. Mark you on the inside as well as the out.”

“Please. Do it, sir. God, fucking do it.” Sam moaned.

Five thrusts later, Cas tipped over into orgasmic bliss, shooting his load in Sam. Cas road out his orgasm, and watched the younger man beneath him wither in pleasure.

“Sir…Cas…Cas…” Sam moaned underneath him.

Sam’s channel clenched around Cas’ cock, and Cas knew that Sam was coming.

Sam came, yelling out Cas’ name, and Cas helped him work through his orgasm.

 

Finally, Sam was pliant and relaxed under Cas, breathing deeply, and looking at Cas lazily, out of the corner of his eyes.

Cas pulled out of Sam and lifted his boxers and pants back up.

“Sam.” Cas said. Sam grunted in acknowledgement that he was listening, and Cas gave a small smile. “I believe I told you that if you came on my desk, you needed to lick it up.”

“Y-yessir.” Sam nodded. Cas helped him up and helped him lower to his knees, hands still bound behind his back.

Cas gave a light moan, watching Sam lick up his come, and when Sam finished, Cas untied his hands, placing his tie back around his neck.

Sam got up on slightly shaky legs and pulled his clothing back up.

“You know, sir…” Sam began. “We never got to finish my problem with my essay.”

Cas burst out laughing, which made Sam give a grin. Once Cas calmed down, he looked at the younger man. “Come back tomorrow. We can actually work on it, and then do some…extracurricular activities.”

Sam whimpered thinking about it, and nodded, going around the desk to retrieve his things.

“Yes, sir.” Sam said, shoving his binder and papers in his backpack. He walked back around the desk. “Have a good day sir.”

Cas grabbed Sam and pulled him into a kiss, tasting Sam everywhere.

“I intent to.” He murmured, releasing Sam and watching the dazed teen walk to the door, unlocking it, and leaving. Cas smiled and walked back to his desk, putting the bottle of lube back in the bottom desk drawer. If he was going to spend time with Sam, then maybe he was going to need to start filling the drawer with different toys to use.

Well…he could worry about that in the future.


End file.
